Fear of Falling Apart Shorts
by Rivain
Summary: War, they were trained for war; bringing the fight to the enemy and reigning all hell on them. Never would they have guessed that it would be brought to them, on their land, catching them off guard and taking everything from them. How far will their values go when everything they thought they knew was a lie. How exactly can they adapt to this new unknown world and at what cost?


_Just curious to see who would be interested in this other original story of mine.  
Enjoy some snippets from the story._

* * *

_Characters mentioned: _

_**CPT** Trail  
**MSG** Villas  
**SSG **Harley  
**SGT** Davidon *mentioned  
**SPC** Remiel  
**SPC** Abraham  
**PFC** Ellen "Chess"  
**PFC** Maeva "Rabbit"  
**PV2** Ravyn "Hatter" __  
**PV2** Blue "Alice"  
**PVT** Carlson_

* * *

**Snippet o1**

"So what you are telling me is that we are not all human?" A private in the back interrupted before scoffing, "And how do we know if we are or not?" All eyes went from looking back at the lower enlisted to the Captain who was standing on top of the bleachers. He personally couldn't stand the red head that had just recently joined Fox all that much, but if there was one thing almost everyone in the armed forces did, it was deal with those assholes who they found themselves working with. There were bigger things to get done that bitch or fight with one another simply because you didn't like someone.

"If you were not told otherwise, I think it's safe to say you are human." The Captain answered with a slight glare in her eyes. "In light of these criminal acts and with the immediate danger of your fellow battle buddies it has been decided that all military personal were to be informed of this information- whether or not those individuals tell you what they are is their prerogative." Remiel took this time to look over to Ellen; being only a specialist himself this came as much as a shock to him as it did everyone else who was not formerly informed about this. Another constant in the military, if you didn't have the need to know…you didn't know.

Her brown eyes were as deceiving as ever, proving what Sergeant Harley had mentioned earlier in the week. Her eyes were displaying both shock and awe before looking around cautiously at the people around her. "You'd think she was a kitsune or trickster, huh?" Sergeant Harley laughed from his right, bringing his sights away from the woman in question to his smiling NCO. _But alas, she is just a mere wolf._ A sense of dread brought shivers down his spine and forced Remiel to look back over at the woman, who was smirking at the two of them. _And alas, not even a were at that._ Sergeant Harley patted him on the shoulder before turning around to speak with the other Sergeants in their Platoon.

"Done talking about me?" The brunette's voice asked from his left, turning he found the question wasn't directed at him. "Gypsy is still a human, moron." She spat at Carlson and her friends, "Sorry to disappoint!" She hollered as they scattered, "I am surrounded by high school kids, I swear."

"Yeah…" He jested over to Sergeant Harley, "Did you…?"

"Of course."

"How?" She looked like she was going to make a smart as remark about her abilities before smiling and tapping his shoulder.

"News to me." She winked before tapping her nose as Abram and Blue walked up, "So are ya'll?"

"Nope." Abram answered for the two of them, "You?"

"I wish." Ellen lied, though he saw the look that she shared with Blue, a knowing look that brought the second bout of shivers down his spine. There was way more  
to this than he or most the people in this company knew about and he had a feeling that perhaps this was only the first of many revelations heading their way.

* * *

**Snippet o2**

What happened to Rabbit?" Ravyn asked as they stood guard; she was very much aware that both the sergeants were awake and listening to their conversation. Not that she could blame them; it was a miracle they had trusted her to even be on guard duty after arriving just recently with little to no explanation for her previous actions. Not like those really should have mattered at this point in time, with the world a fucked up as it was.

"Honestly, my old friend. That is a good question." She answered and his face flattened in response, "In all honestly I don't know." When he raised a brow she huffed, "No honestly. I was on the trail; she left Meade out of no-where on leave. It was suspicious so I got up and left, eventually I picked up her trail and followed it, then just as I began to close in on it some hunters began tailing me." With that he groaned.

"You let hunters catch you."

"I had over matters to deal with, they were no threat. Anyway, by the time I closed in on it, there was nothing, no one there." She frowned, "My nose told me she was right there, standing in front of me, moving around me even." Ellen looked him in the eye, "But I'm telling you Ravyn there wasn't a body there. Rabbit wasn't there."

"What?"

"Right, I was standing right next to her. I swear it felt as if she was there as well, but she wasn't there physically." Ellen snarled her nose back a bit, "It was the most curious thing I had ever encountered, but I couldn't stay long. That area was dangerous Hatter, instinct told me to run… so I did."

"Self-preservation of yours." He chuckled, "For the love of all top hats I could go for a smoke right now."

"Yep, there was something else though." Her brows knitted together, "The most curiously familiar scent."

"What makes you mention it?" She paused for a moment trying going over the question herself for a couple of minutes before finally sighing and whispering.

"Sergeant Villis." That got him to snap his attention directly at her, "Exactly. I couldn't place it until recently, but it was him alright. He was with her at some point in time and it was only a couple of days old. Another curious variable, but I had to scat."

"I am enjoying imagining you actually running from a fight." He laughed; she slapped a hand on his mouth. Last thing they wanted was to draw attention to their little make-shift camp with most of the bodies sleeping.

"What good is a dead Guardian?" She frowned, "I wasn't exactly in the best of health, the virus was spreading like wildfire in some areas and unlike some people who had the news and what not all I had was the most horrid stench to warn me that something was off."

"And the first time your smart as ran toward it, didn't you." He chuckled quietly pulling her hand off of his mouth. In response she slapped his shoulder. "Curiosity killed the cat Chess."

"It's a good thing I am wolf then, huh?"

"Only you would accept that nickname knowing full well you are the farthest thing from a cat. Scratching the curiosity flaw of yours." They shared a moment of silence before he asked his second question, "Hunters?"

"Worse." He paused for a moment before gaping,

"No…"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

* * *

**Ending note: **

_There is a high probability this will start of as a lot of simple snippets until I have the time to sit down and write out full __length __chapters._


End file.
